xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Maclay
''THE BASICS'' NAME: Tara Maclay BORN: October 16, 1980 SPECIES: '''human '''ETHNICITY/NATIONALITY: American HEIGHT: 5'4" HAIR: light brunette EYES: blue OCCUPATION: Wicca/Scooby/college student (psychology major) ''PERSONALITY'' Tara is, by this point in her canon, first and foremost a nurturer. Her friends serve as a surrogate family, and this makes her incredibly loyal to all of them. On first meeting, Tara will come across as quiet, perhaps almost shy; she used to be truly shy and retiring, and is still more used to listening than talking. However, this quietness now belies a much greater confidence underneath; through her relationship with Willow and her friendships with the Scooby-gang, Tara has come into her own as a young woman. Though she's not a fighter by nature, Tara will not hesitate to defend those she loves with vigor. On the whole, Tara is observant, empathetic, and protective. These qualities make her a very good friend, and though she doesn't tend to be on the front lines of battling evil, they also drive her to help defend those who can't defend themselves. ''CANON HISTORY'' Early Life Tara grew up with one brother and both parents, in a very small town a couple hours away from Sunnydale, California. Her mother had magical talent and died somewhat suddenly when Tara was 17. Tara was devastated, going through a rebellious period of grief. This time could not have been made easier by the verbal (and perhaps even mild physical) abuse she suffered at the hands of her father, brother and extended family. They informed Tara her mother had demon blood, and that Tara herself was cursed to be twisted by the same demonic heritage. It is also fair to assume they did not take it well when she came out as a lesbian, though Tara does not often discuss her family or this time with even her closest friends. She did, however, have a girlfriend in high school (though not many other friends); she also took solace in magic and horseback riding. Sunnydale In her freshman year, Tara joined the UC Sunnydale Wiccans, but was not popular and didn't quite fit in with them. When Willow Rosenberg joined and expresses frustration with their lack of practical action, and was immediately drawn to her. Willow also helped defend her against the Gentlemen shortly after their first meeting; it is the beginning of a friendship that eventually blooms into romance. Though Willow is at first reluctant to tell her friends about Tara, eventually she does, and Tara becomes friends with Xander Harris, Buffy Summers, Anya Jenkins and Riley Finn. For her 20th birthday, Tara's family makes a surprise visit to Sunnydale; this visit eventually proves both her friends' love for her and that her family's earlier lie about demon blood was completely untrue. After the incident, Tara cuts ties with her family more or less completely, but shows a greater bond of trust and friendship with all her friends, rather than just Willow. Later that year, Tara loses her mind as a result of an encounter with Glory; though Willow restores it at the end of the season, it leaves both young women profoundly shaken. In fighting Glory, Buffy gives her life to save the world and her sister, Dawn. Tara and Willow move in, becoming Dawn's guardians until Willow finally finds a way to bring Buffy back to life. Tara is one of the first to see that Buffy is not thrilled to be back; later that season, she is also the first to know Buffy is sleeping with Spike. She, however, believes Spike really loves Buffy, and though she's worried by Buffy's distress, doesn't overreact to the news. During the year after Buffy's return, Willow's relationship to magic grows more and more excessive and troubled. Tara expresses worry and concern on the topic, which leads to a fight. She later discovers that Willow has cast a spell to alter her memory so that the fight never happened. When Willow alters the entire Scooby gang's memory soon after, despite promising to deal with her addiction to magic, Tara finally moves out. Though she tells Dawn she still cares about Willow, she explains that she can't stay under the circumstances. At this point, Tara is around the Scooby gang less, but remains friends with all of them, especially Buffy. Nexus TBA ''RELATIONSHIPS'' TBA TRIVIA * Tara is allergic to shrimp. * Despite her Scooby activies, Tara still finds time to go horseback riding on occasion. Category:Characters Category:Living